Longboard Skateboards Wiki
longboard6.jpg longboard8.jpg Longboard5.jpg Longboard3.jpg Welcome to the Longboard Skateboards Wiki Longboarding is a form of skateboarding, but the difference is that skateboarding is focused on street tricks and longboarding focuses on cruising. This wiki is dedicated to the longboarding lifestyle. If you are an avid longboarder please edit and add to this wiki so others can see and join the increasingly popular longboard movement. History of Longboarding Longboarding/Skateboarding originated in Oahu, Hawaii. Surfers used longboarding/skateboarding as a cross-trainer, When the waves were dull they would go for a cruise. They would immitate the moves of surfing a wave by skimming their hands across the ground, carving quickly, changing their positioning on the board and trying to keep everything flowing. Longboarding or Skateboarding wasn’t what it was originally called. It was actually called Sidewalk Surfing. It wasn’t until 1959 when longboarding/skateboarding hit the market place. Skateboards were sold all over the place, toy stores, convenient stores, etc. Makaha, was the first professional board distributor. Gordan and Smith made the first fiberglass boards, more popularly they were also known as G&S. But, of course, these things were very dangerous at this time in our history. They were made out of, a plank of wood, trucks that came from rollerskates and the metal wheels that were on them. It took people a while to find out clay wheels were more safe. & it took even more time to figure out wheels that were made out of urethane were not only safer, but smoother and also had more grip. Cadillac, a branch off of the longboarding/skateboarding company named Bahne, were the first company to discover the urethane formula that was sufficient for skateboarding wheels. This sport came to an abrupt death for a few years after people that the sport was to wreckless. However in 1973, often known as the second wave of the sport, that longboarding/skateboarding became a popular sport again. The urethane wheels brought the sport back to life. Finally companies designed trucks that were made just for this sport, some of the most popular ones were (and still are!!) Independent, Tracker, Gullwing and Bennett. The sports inside the sport also rose. There was now slalom, freestyle, downhill racing, etc. Another discipline that came out of it was pool skating. Tony Alva, Jay Adams, and Bruce Logan were put into many magazines and helped shape the sport. Due to the high numbers that were involved with this sport, Florida decided to make the first skatepark. It definitely “sparked the fire.” Shortly following the production of this, skateparks were being built all over the country. In the late 1970’s, Alan “Ollie” Gelfand invented the “ollie” or no-hands aerial and took this sport to the next level. Skateboarders started to become more rebelious. The music trends for this generation leaned more towards anarchy and people commiting crimes, as well as the attitudes that were associated with the general population of the riders. Skulls were often used as a graphic on the bottom of the riders boards. But safety, once again, was brought up. Insurance became so expensive that skatepark owners closed the parks and had them destroyed. In 1980, skateboarding died another death. Three years later, in 1983, skateboarding started up again and fell in 1991. In 1993, skateboarding made a final come back and to this day skateboarding and longboarding are both very popular activities. Source: longboardskateboard.org If this has peeked your interest and you want to get a longboard take a look at the link below for Gravity boards. Link: http://www.gravityboard.com/ gravity longboards Want to buy a longboard? Visit: http://thelongboardstore.com/?gclid=CJyf1ab45bYCFYtDMgodT2AALg Latest activity Category:Browse